pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Time: Charity Anthology
Prime Time is a charity anthology including sci-fi, paranormal romance, and horror short stories, published by Curiosity Quills Press in October 2013. It brings together bestselling authors like J.R. Rain, Tony Healey, A.W. Exley, and more to create a spine-tingling, mind-blowing, quirky collection of short stories in their first ever, annual Curiosity Quills: Primetime Anthology. Notorious for helping the community, the Press also donates 10% of every Prime Time purchase, as well as that of it's companion "After Dark: Charity Anthology", to no-kill animal shelters in the U.S. About the Authors K.H. Koehler, “And Death Shall Have No Dominion” Koehler’s work has themes of horror, science fiction, and dark fantasy - think modern steampunk. Not only is Koehler the owner of K.H. Koehler Books, but she also creates fantastic cover art for books over a wide range of genres. Her work has been featured on horror collectives Horror World and Literary Mayhem. She is no stranger to anthologies, as her work was included in the Bram Stoker Award winner Demons, published in 2011 and edited by John Skipp. Koehler currently lives in northeast Pennsylvania. James Wymore “Cyber Cowboy” After studying chaos theory in college and receiving a Master’s degree in instructional technology from Utah State, Wymore chose the freedom of being a writer. Fascinated by chaos and the balance between opposing forces, Wymore immerses himself in understanding the world through different perspectives, which he incorporates into his novels. Settled in Utah with his pet wolf Kilgore, he writes to explore the intricacies of reality. His work has themes of post-apocalyptica, science fiction, and alternate universes. Tony Healey, “Dark Orb” Born in Brighton, Sussex, Tony is a best-selling independent author whose work touches on themes of science fiction, horror, and crime. In the last two years, he has published a sci-fi serial, a collection of horrow fiction, and a crime novella. He’s collaborated with several best-selling and award-winning authors, and has contributed to other anthologies in horror and thriller genres. Healey is married with three children, settled in Brighton. Gerilyn Martin, “Ephemra” A self-proclaimed “gothic tree-hugger,” Gerilyn has a fascination with paranormal phenomena and ancient cultures, not to mention that occasional haunted house. She has lived in the same small town her whole life, and is married with four children. She loves writing, her family, and finding new ways to incorporate her tastes into everything from her award-winning work in fiction to the color of her hair. J.R. Rain, “The Fridge” A native of Southern California, J.R. Rain’s fascination with mystery, the supernatural, and realism moved him to relocate the island life outside Seattle. He has written thirty-three novels and five short-story collections, all with themes of mystery, romance, complicated relationships, and supernatural. His crime/mystery novels have a resolute realism that comes from his own work as a private eye, and his fiction is reminiscent of Robert Parker. Nina Post, “Ghost Placers” Currently living in Seattle, Nina Post loves spending time with her husband, reading, and running. Her major influences include Steve Martin and the Muppet Show - not to mention MAD magazine. Her fiction is urban and contemporary fantasy, effectively laced with humor and comedy. Her debut novel was published by Curiosity Quills in winter 2012, and has since published a handful of other novels with genres of supernatural, apocalyptica, and comedy - all with realistic and memorable characters. A.W. Exley, “Gothic Gwen” Exley’s love for books and writing started as a childhood fascination and grew into a life-long passion. At university, she studied accounting but kept herself entertained through the learning of hieroglyphics and Egyptology. Her interests are combined in her choice of genre, which is primarily historical fiction mixed with steampunk, plus the occasional Egyptian twist. Currently residing on a farm in New Zealand, she spends her days riding sidesaddle and taking care of her various cats, dogs, horses, and chickens. Mike Robinson, “How I Killed the Drama” Robinson’s writing career began at the age of 7, when he learned the power of letting his imagination run away from him. His work has been published in several magazines, literary anthologies, and podcasts, and his debut novel, Skunk Ape Semester (published by Curiosity Quills in October 2012), was a finalist in the 2012 Next Generation Indie Book Awards. He is the managing editor and freelance writer for the Greater Los Angeles Writers Society’s Literary Landscapes. Sharon Bayliss, “Mad Science” Sharon has lived in Austin, Texas, her whole life. Loving the outdoors and the supernatural, Bayliss began writing at the age of fifteen and discovered she has a penchant for creating fictional histories within the reality she loves. She has a degree in social work from the University of Texas, and her life is devoted to understanding and working with people to make their lives better. She is a wife and mother, and enjoys gardening and daydreaming. William Vitka, “On the Rocks” Vitka is a true New Yorker - an author and journalist whose work has appeared on CBSNews.com, NYPost.com, Stuff Magazine, and several other publications. His work is also featured in the Kindle All-Stars with Harlan Ellison and Alan Dean Foster, two classic and well-published American authors. Vitka’s passion is not limited to writing - he works for Blue Redefined, a New York charity whose main goal is to give people who are disabled or hospitalized the same social and entertainment opportunities that healthy individuals often take for granted. Michael Shean, “Razor Child” Michael Shean’s inspiration comes from the combination of his love of the written word and the isolation of living in the sleepy hills of southern West Virginia. He starting writing at a young age and eventually it became a way to process nightmares he had that started at the age of 16 - which are explored in his work. After a writing hiatus that lasted over five years, Shean started work on Shadow of a Dead Star, his first novel, which was published in 2011. His work is about creating characters who engage with the world around them, and he is influenced by H.P. Lovecraft, Cormac McCarthy, and Philip K. Dick, among others. A.E. Propher, “Sinergy” Propher has a unique sense of humor and passion for writing - made clear by the A.E. Propher Curiosity Quills page. Propher pairs with another CQ author for the short story in Primetime, but works alone for the story published in After Dark. References to Barry Manilow and the space-time continuum aside, Propher’s stories are imagination at work. Grace Eyre, “Sinergy” Grace wears many different hats - the most important being storyteller. She loves traveling, blogging, and filmmaking, not to mention spicy food, oceans, cats, and epic television. Her life and work is about blending mediums and genres to render categorization unnecessary - she tells stories, in the most pure sense of the concept. Randy Attwood, “Tell Us Everything”, “The Notebook” Attwood grew up in Kansas and attended University of Kansas. He originally started out in newspaper journalism, where he won several writing awards and won the investigative reporting award by the KU’s William Allen White School of Journalism on two separate occasions. After his time in newspaper journalism, he moved on to become the Director of University Relations for the University of Kansas Medical Center. Retirement for Attwood meant taking a position as the media relations office at the Nelson-Atkins Museum of Art in Kansas City - where he writes and promotes his unique fiction. Eliza Tilton, “The Caw” Tilton lives on Long Island with her husband, two children, and the family pitbull. After studying Visual Communication at Dowling College, it’s no surprise that her love of role-playing video games has led to a love of fantasy writing. She understands what people want to read, and her love for romance, fantasy, and fun have led to a successful writing career. Michael Panush, “The Damned and the Dangerous” One of the youngest authors on the Curiosity Quills Team, and the youngest author featured in the anthology release, 24-year-old Panush is no stranger to short stories. An avid story-teller from age nine, Panush won first place in the Sacramento Storyteller’s Guild “Liar’s Contest” in 2002 and was a finalist in the National Youth Storytelling Olympics in 2003. Michael was selected as a California Art’s Scholar and attending a summer writing program through Innerspark at the CalArts Institute in 2007. A recent graduate of US Santa Cruz, Panush’s work has been published in several formats. Short stories are his forte, especially when genres of dark horror fantasy are blended. Vicki Keire, “The Last Carnivale” Keire is an author with a true literature background. She has a degree in 18th Century British Literature, Romanticism, and Postcolonial Theory, which she’s used during the last decade as a professor of literature and writing. Her published work includes the Angel’s Edge series, The Chronicles of Nowhere series, and Daughter of Glass. Her main genre is paranormal fiction - which she not only writes but avidly reads. She lives in central Florida on lake-front property and loves to hear from readers. Matthew Graybosch, “The Milgram Battery” A novelist from New York, Graybosch currently lives in Pennsylvania and is writing the Starbreaker series which will be published through Curiosity Quills Press. He is a software developer by trade, with over ten years of experience in start-ups and large enterprises - but his heart has always been in books. He loves technology and music, and he is influenced through his reading of science, politics, economics, mythology, and other genres. Rand Lee, “The Pearl” A freelance writer, editor, and consultant, Lee writes science fiction and fantasy pieces. Writing is a family business for Lee, whose father and cousin co-authored the Ellery Queen detective series (Manfred B. Lee and Frederic Dannay). His work has been featured in several magazine and reviews, including The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction and Asimov’s Science Fiction, as well as several anthologies like Primetime. Lee currently lives in Denver, CO. Nathan Yocum, “Trevor” Yocum is the editor-in-chief of SpecLit Masters Magazine, which is an e-zine that publishes the best in new speculative fiction. He’s also a screenwriter for Catbrain Film Factory, and now a published author through Curiosity Quills Press, who published his first novel The Zona in February 2012. As an author, he is inspired and influenced by Kurt Vonnegaut, Cormac McCarthy, George Orwell, and Aldous Huxley, to name a few. He currently lives in the beautiful jungles of Hawai’i. See Also Al Steiner David Amerland Glenn Sasscer Gregory Alan Burhoe Walden Writers